


Adolebitque

by xammx



Series: Skarsgård Shots, Smut & Drabbles [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Other, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xammx/pseuds/xammx
Summary: You, Roman Godfrey, and a little wax play.Need I say more?*NSFW*





	Adolebitque

“What the fuck is taking so long, Godfrey?”

You whined impatiently, wishing Roman could see your eye roll underneath the silk blindfold he had placed on you. You brought your focus back to the feeling of satin sheets beneath your naked body, relishing the coolness of them against your increasingly warm skin. You could hear his footsteps on the hardwood floor beneath, seemingly in search of something.

“For someone who is tied naked to a bed and blindfolded, you sure run your fucking mouth a lot.”

He snapped, his voice coming from your right side suddenly, startling you. You could feel the bed dip as he kneeled down on it, bringing his face to hover above yours. You pulled at the restraints around your wrists, your arms resting above your head. You wondered what it would feel like if they were metal cuffs instead of silk ribbon. More painful you presumed, but the pain was never an issue.

“There’s no point in struggling.”

He was right. There wasn’t a point in struggling. Roman Godfrey always got what he wanted. He was heir to Godfrey Industries and estate; the poster boy of wealth, power and entitlement. He was also a son of a bitch, literally.

He dipped his head to brush his lips tauntingly over yours. Your lips trembled open and met his, instantly deepening the kiss. The rasp of his tongue, the way it found yours, made you forget he wasn’t touching you. He tasted like cigarettes and bourbon, and you drank in the heat of him. He tilted his head, luring you deeper into his mouth only to toy with you, closing his teeth lightly on the bottom of your lip. You knew he could break the skin and draw blood if he wanted to, but there was plenty of time for that. His tongue made lewdly suggestive circles with yours, slow and taunting. The area between your thighs began to swell, and you shut your legs tightly, angered by your body's reaction to just his kiss.

Lightheaded, you broke the kiss and dragged in a rough breath.

“Asshole.” You spat at him.

He chuckled. With your eyesight in absolute darkness, this gave your other senses a heightened experience. It made every touch, taste, scent and sound that much more intense; And, of course, this was all Romans idea. It was very on brand with his usual kinky fuckery but definitely not something you were opposed to. You just hated waiting.

Suddenly, cold fingers brushed against your chest and you gasped. He hadn’t given you any warning that he was about to touch you, and the contact made you jump.

You arched your back as he used the pad of his fingers to trace around the curves of your breast without ever touching the hard nipple. He traced the area again and was rewarded with your impatient groan. His fingers continued to trail down your body, over your rib cage and abdomen until it reached just above your hips before stopping. Your body shuddered in response, your skin forming goosebumps.

“Don’t stop, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, Daddy.”

You could practically hear his smirk. He continued his journey, dipping a finger between your thighs.

You gasped, curling your hands into fists as you pulled at your restraints. Your back lifted off the bed as Roman added a second finger, stroking you through your wetness. You rocked into his hand, welcoming his fingers inside you. His thumb moved over the heart of you, teasing your clit in slow, aching circles. You spread your legs wider for him as he worked, savouring his touch, his caresses.

You groaned as he continued to stroke you, rubbing the core of you while his fingers delved deeper inside your body. Then he stopped, quickly pulling his fingers out of you, causing you to whine in response. _Fucking asshole_. The dull ache in your belly craved a release, and you knew you’d have to work for it. You wanted more, needed more. You didn’t realize how hard you were breathing until you felt slightly faint. “Roman,” you gasped again. “Please.”

“Use your words.”

“I need you to fuck me.”

“Not yet.”

The bed moved slightly as he lifted himself off of it. You listened to the sound of his steps against the floor, drawers being opened and closed, followed by a moment of silence and then the flickering of a lighter. You felt the bed lower once again as he kneeled over you.

Then, silence. You knew he was at your side, but you felt no movement. You licked your bottom lip, anticipating his next touch, your heart pounding.

Fire suddenly lashed through your skin as liquid heat pooled on your abdomen. You instantly registered your searing flesh and let out a cry as it burned your stomach.

“Fuck!” You cursed, pulling at the restraints above your head as panic began to well within you. Roman’s palm came in contact with your cheek. He cupped it softly, rubbing his thumb along it and wiping away a tear that had fallen from underneath your mask.

“It’s candle wax. The heat will be intense at first, but it won’t leave a mark on you. Do you feel that?”

You took a deep breath. The burning sensation had subsided almost immediately, the temperature now a soothing warmth rather than a painful burn. The feeling of heat on your body was intense and erotic, the sudden heat change causing a small moan to slip from your throat.

“Nod if you’re okay.”

You nodded, breathless.

“I’m going to do it again.” He said.

You nodded again, your body tightening as you prepared for the hot wax on your naked skin.

The scorching heat was over just as quickly as it came, the wax hardening immediately after it touched your skin. Roman continued until your breasts, ribs, abdomen and thighs all felt the blaze and you were covered in hot wax. You didn’t hold back vocally; wincing, whining and moaning his name as he overwhelmed your body with intense, fiery pleasure. You had never tried wax play before, but the mixture of pain and pleasure was enough to send you over the edge. You were soaking and sure you wouldn’t last very long once he was inside of you.

“You did so well for me.” He purred, caressing his fingers tenderly against your cheek. You heard him blow out the candle and place it on the bedside table next to you. Then he climbed between your parted legs and positioned himself at your entrance. You inhaled sharply when you felt the tip of him at your opening, the anticipation in your belly growing rapidly with every second you waited.

“Say my name.” He demanded, teasing you with the head of his cock.

“Roman, please.”

He thrust inside of you, knocking the wind out of you. You cried out at the pressure, not expecting to fit around him so tightly.

“Will. You. Stop. Fucking. Begging?” With every pause he thrust harder, causing your eyes to roll back in your head underneath the mask. You let out another cry, twisting your wrists above you so you could grip the restraints and brace yourself. You were gasping, writhing beneath Roman as he fucked you, hard. You relished every inch of him and how he stretched you to accommodate his size.

“Say you’re mine,” he growled, keeping his pace fast and rough.

“I’m yours.” You breathed, your orgasm building quickly within.

“Again.”

“I’m yours, Roman.”

“No one else gets to fuck you but me. No one else gets you but me.” He growled again through gritted teeth, his hand reaching between your thighs to massage you as he fucked.

“No one but you. Only you,” you panted, desperate for release.

“You belong to me.”

“I belong to you.” You whispered in agreement. It was getting more difficult to speak as your climax approached, and even more intense as Roman circled your clit with his fingers.

Your breath hitched as the wave met you, hard and fast, almost unbearable. You cried out loudly as the most erotic feeling washed over you. Your legs shook as your inner walls contracted, gripping Roman tightly. You road the euphoric wave, letting the intense orgasm rip through you. You couldn’t believe how incredible it felt.

Roman followed immediately after, groaning loudly as his own release swept over him. He emptied himself inside you and you moaned, relishing his warmth. He stayed in you for a moment as you both caught your breath, and when you were steady enough he slipped out of you slowly.

Carefully, he undid the ties around your wrists and freed you from the bedpost. You brought your arms down, your muscles sore. You kept your eyes shut as he removed the blindfold from your face. You allowed your eyes to flutter open, blinking through the haze and eventually focusing on Roman in front of you. God, he was fucking gorgeous. His eyes trailed your body which was covered in drizzles of hardened red wax. He looked at you as if you were a piece of modern art, his masterpiece. He leaned forward and captured your lips with his, kissing you urgently. You sighed into him, reaching to cup his face with your now freed hands. It felt so good to touch him. He pulled away, breathless and licked the taste of you from his lips.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up. You need sleep.”


End file.
